Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game assistance system and method.
Description of the Prior Art
Conventional games occasionally provide co-operative multi-player modes in which players may assist each other to complete a task with their respective in-game avatars (virtual representations within a game environment). Examples of such games include Portal 2® multiplayer mode, or some parts of Little Big Planet®. Such modes require typically two separate players to work together to achieve a goal.
By contrast, in single-player game modes, the purpose of the game is to provide a challenge to the individual player within the game world, and it is up to this player to achieve in-game goals themselves. However, on occasion the game may provide a challenge that requires more skill than the player possesses.
Conventionally, to accommodate this scenario single player games provide difficulty settings, and usually provide at least one setting that is easier than a default or ‘normal’ setting, giving the player a chance to progress. For complex or non-obvious solutions to problems within a game, players may also refer to so-called ‘walk-throughs’ online, where other players recount their own progress through the game, either as a text document or as a series of videos. However, these solutions may be unsatisfactory, particularly if the user still cannot overcome a particular challenge.
The present invention seeks to address or mitigate the above problem.